wazhackfandomcom-20200214-history
Winning in WazHack
Winning in Wazhack The objective of the game, like many other dungeon crawlers, is to reach the deepest level of the dungeon to obtain a priceless artifact known as The Amulet of Zaw ,which is guarded by a beast of huge strength (of random element each game) that's asleep when you reach him. Once you slay the Guardian, you have to navigate back to where you entered the dungeon (return to your castle) while wearing the amulet dropped by the Guardian. It is recommended to wear the amulet as it gives many bonuses such as resistances and vision of traps. General game play tips for winning Wishing Wishing is a significant factor in getting any great distance past the gnomish mines (around 700 feet). It is worth investing the vast majority of your wealth into wishes made at fountains. See Wish page for more info. It is suggested to wish for boots of speed, gauntlets of whatever your primary stat is, a feathered hat and wands of wishing as a first priority. Use the wand of wishing to wish for more expensive items such as Dragon Armour, scrolls of charging and bags of holding. Scrolls Scrolls are also significant in the game. Early on scrolls of identify are of huge importance. In the mid game it is often worth copying them and blessing them to maximise their use. Also, by mid game, it is worth using Enchant Weapon and Enchant Armour scrolls as you will have more than you need by the late game. Always bless these and always keep 1 to copy from. Scrolls of charging are also very important for keeping the most valuble wands in use - especially a wand of wishing and wand of cancellation. Scrolls of taming are often underrated and are an essential if your pet dies and cannot be revived because you cant find the body. Simply tame the next mob you find that you think is worth keeping. Finally scrolls of teleportation are useful especially when blessed as they allow control of where you will teleport to even if you don't have teleport control - this is how to win the game very quickly. hopefully sooner or later you will end up with a feather and a bottle of ink (always a black potion) these can be used to write on blank scrolls where you copy from a scroll you already have. Phoenix feathers require no ink. It is always worth blessing the ink and the feather to increase their number of uses. Blank scrolls can be created by dipping useless scrolls (e.g scroll of destroy armour) into fountains or pouring a bottle of water on them. Bags There are 4 type of bags. a sack, a leather bag, a midas bag and a bag of holding. Sacks are useless, midas bags and bags of holding are rare and game changing. leather bags are useful early game before finding a bag of holding for storing all your equipment in. If you fireproof the bag it will stop your things being destroyed by fire based mobs. (They will damage your stuff even if you have fire resistance) Foods There are a number of foods that are particularly useful and worth eating and some are worth preserving - see Food page Wands By far the most useful wand in the game is the wand of wishing. A wand of cold will freeze enemies in place for several turns. Zapping frozen enemies with a wand of striking will instantly kill them (works about 80% of the time, ocassionally requires 2 zaps). Both wand of cold and wand of striking pass through multiple enemies making it easy to kill several of even the toughest enemies instantly. This is a particularly useful technique for master necromancers and the roman fort. Wands can be re-charged by scrolls of charging but this is not worth doing on the more common wands such as strike, and magic missile. Crafting The blacksmith can craft a 'powerful weapon' this combines a weapon and a ring increasing the + of the weapon and giving it the same effect as the ring and also makes it immutable. If dual wielding this allows the player to have the affects of 4 rings simultaneously which is very useful. Intrinsic abilities There are a number of intrinsic abilities that the player can gain which changes the equipment that is required and how easy it is to win. Firstly general stat increases can be gained mostly through foods. and also potions, such as a Blessed Potion of Enlightenment and a Potion of Gain Ability. Eating floating eye goo can give intrinsic ESP. Eating brown mold goo or ice wolf or wolf pup meat can give intrinsic cold resistance. Eating red mold goo, hell hound or hell hound pup meat can give intrinsic fire resistance. Note that having some resistance doesn't always mean total resistance. quaff a potion of enlightenment and read carefully to see your resistances. Holy wine will increase the players total HP by 5 if the player already has full health. there are around 30 bottles of wine in the wine cellar at the bottom of the gnomish mines. (bless them all at a priest - its worth the cash!) The final boss by far the easiest almost cheating way to kill the dragon is to throw a gas stone under him and just wait. He never wakes up. Knight/Valkyrie This boss kill strategy is for a Knight or Valkyrie building high Strength and Constitution. The Guardian attacks slow, but hits about 1/5th of your hp in fire damage, and upon waking it'll attack immediately. You can easily down his damage with a Ring of Fire Resistance, Resist Fire Potion, and in addition, like I did, by tossing a confusion, freeze, or blind potion at him. Confusion will "worry" him, causing less hit chance and less crit blocking. Freeze gives you time to get in about 5 or 6 hits with him being frozen. Blind lessens his hit chance and crit blocking just like confuse. He should miss you nearly every time, and when he doesn't you'll resist all or the majority of the damage. If you don't happen upon any resist fires along the way, which is doubtful, you'll probably need to pick up a blessing of protection at a priest, drink a speed potion to get more hits in before the drags attack, or just wing it, but I wouldn't recommend it unless you like the greater chance of dying. I'll add more strategies for different classes after playing through as each. Wizard/Sorcerer With a Wizard, I (a different wiki contributor) reached a Huge Gray Guardian with a Ring of Fire Resistance, +4 Boots of Speed, and Crystal Plate Mail. I tossed a Gas Stone and a Frost Stone under the guardian while it was still sleeping, then attacked when it woke up. When I stayed back away from it, it did not bite, and only used its fire attack, which didn't do any damage because of my Ring of Fire Resistance (burnt my boots once). I plinked away at it with arrows, but really the stones did most of the work, and I just had to wait it out. The two prisoners I'd freed and equipped came down to the 3100 foot level with me, but were apparently not able to enter the guardian's chamber with me. Also, an anti-magic field was in place in the whole level, preventing me from using teleportation spells and wands. Other spells seemed to work fine, though the Cone of Cold spell I tried bounced right off the guardian without waking it. Category:Strategy